


Unspoken words

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo





	Unspoken words

This was a special moment indeed. The locker room was filled with pure joy. 4-1 against Altetico. All of that dancing, singing and hugging was justified after all.

Luka couldn’t be prouder of his team, he knew how hard they worked to achieve this victory and sharing the pitch with them made him feel like he was living in a dream. The adrenaline was still flowing in his veins, he almost felt dizzy.

He rested his forehead on his locker with a soft smile on his lips, still amazed by the result of the match when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Lukita… is everything alright?” 

Luka grinned to the locker’s door and turned around to his teammate. He didn’t even bother reassuring him with words, he simply hugged him as tight as he could.

“Gaz, what kind of question is this? Is everything alright? I’m in heaven! Dude, we won la fucking Décima!” and placed a kiss on Gareth’s forehead while cupping his face.

That’s when Marcelo and Sergio came out from the shower. They reached for Luka’s legs and lifted him up on their shoulders while singing on top of their lungs. 

Luka felt like home. The team was his home and he knew he was the luckiest man on Earth to have the opportunity to share his happiness with them.

Time went by fast and almost everyone was already out of the locker room, apart from Luka and Gareth. 

“Oh, c’mon! Did they leave us all alone once again?” Luka said, pouting ironically.

“Seems like it” Gaz said shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave until you’re ready”

Luka was sure his heart skipped a beat after hearing those words. It was ridiculous though, Gareth repeated that exact sentece to him since they played in Tottenham together. He should have gotten used to it a long ago now, but there he was, blushing furiously while avoiding eye contact.

“I’m happy to share all of this with you, Luka.”

Gareth surely caught Luka off guard with that. 

“Gaz… I am, too. I really am” Luka didn’t know where he found the strength to look at Bale straight in the eyes while speaking, but he was so glad he did since his words made his teammate blush as well.

Luka walked up to Gareth, put his hands on his shoulders and tiptoed to rest his forehead on his teammate’s. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Gareth did the same and rested one hand on Luka’s cheek, caressing it lovingly.

They both knew what was going on in each other’s mind. They knew how many words they left unspoken for so many years. 

“Well, I think-” this was all Gareth was able to say before Luka’s lips met his.

It was a short and tender kiss. Something that seemed like the most innocent thing in the world. Something as little as that kiss made both of them feel like their chests were much lighter now. 

“Well, I think-” Gareth started talking again, still smiling “I think it’s time for you to get ready. I’ll be waiting for you right here”

Luka nodded. He tried to untangle himself from the taller man, but Gaz’s arms were still strongly tightened behind his back.

“Just one more thing…” Gareth said before pressing his lips on Luka’s once again.


End file.
